This was Not Planned
by S.B.N.O
Summary: So, this takes place during the Sasuke retrieval mission. During his fight something unexpected happens to Neji. Read and find out.


So, this takes place during the Sasuke retrieval mission. During his fight something unexpected happens to Neji. Read and find out.

Neji stood silently listening to the enemy's rant. Then the Giant spider fell. He quickly used the gentle fist ans the spider disappeared. He started to go into defense mode. Suddenly his arms were pulled above his head and were tied there. Neji struggled uselessly against the horrible wire. Then his enemy jumped down in front of him smiling. "I'm Kidomaru. Just to let ya know. So, what's your name?"  
"Why should I tell you?" Neji countered. Kidomaru smiled and walked towards him. "What are you going to do to me?"  
"Oh, that. You'll see about that. But, earlier I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with your friends. You all are prepared to lose your lives, but are you ready to lose something else?" Kidomaru asked as he came close to Neji's face. Then he grabbed Neji's limp cock through his shorts. Neji grunted and tried to move away. Kidomaru stroked Neji through his shorts, making him moan. "So you like that? Well, this'll be better."

"Wha-" Neji started, but he was cut off as Kidomaru's hand snaked its way into his pants. Kidomaru smiled as he grabbed Neji's member again with nothing in between it and his hand. Neji growled at the sound ninja. He just smiled and squeezed the limp cock in his hand. Neji tried to suppress the moan, but it slipped past his lips.  
"Hmmmmmmm, so you do like that? Oh well, let's get this over with and get to the good part," Kidomaru said pulling Neji's pants off. Neji kicked and struggled trying to keep his pants on, but he failed. Kidomaru pulled out his long and wide erection. Neji noticed and started squirming. The more he struggled and squirmed the more the wire cut into his wrists. He stopped when the pain was to great. Kidomaru smiled and spread Neji's legs with one set of arms, and spread his buttocks apart with another set. With the last pair of arms he held the two wires holding Neji's arms. Kidomaru shoved himself inside of Neji and kept thrusting. He looked at the Hyuga. There were tears running down his face as Kidomaru repeatedly thrust into him. Neji tried to get away from the rapist. Kidomaru just sighed. He took the wire he was holding and attached them to a tree with some web. Then he grabbed Neji's limp cock and started stroking it. He thrust and stroked at different timings. Neji tried to hold in the moans from being jacked off. Suddenly Kidomaru kissed him, thrusting his tongue into Neji's mouth. Neji responded by trying to bite Kidomaru's tongue. Kidomaru grabbed his face and kissed him harder. "You're a feisty one. Either I just fuck you or get you real close to cumming and leave you almost there. Right when you need that release, I'll just leave you there aching for it. You'll be begging me to come back to suck you off or fuck you."  
"I would never succumb to such behavior," Neji said glaring at Kidomaru. Neji spit at Kidomaru, who dodged it and came close to his face.  
"Looks like it'll be the second option," Kidomaru said moving some more into Neji's face and kissing him. Neji finally moaned as he thrust into him hitting his prostate. Kidomaru thrust extremely hard and Neji moaned loudly, making Kidomaru smile. "That's it. Moan, yell, scream that'll make it better for both of us. Or just me."  
"Never," Neji barely moaned. Kidomaru quickly thrust into Neji. He growled and bit his own arm as he came in Neji. Neji moaned as the hot white liquid filled him. He kept moaning as Kidomaru thrust his fingers into his prostate. That's when he noticed the warmth pooling in his stomach. He cried out in pleasure. Then he was about to cum, but Kidomaru stopped. He pulled his fingers out and looked at his work. He tied some wires to Neji's legs and spread them apart. Neji frowned and took slow, deep breaths. When he looked up the six armed enemy was gone. He looked down at his aching erection. He painfully thought of ways to cum without using his hands or legs. He quickly came up with nothing. "No, I will not, I will not. I will not call for him to come back. I will not. Huuuuuuuh, I'm stuck here with this problem until they get back or he comes back here. I can't let them see me like this. WAIT, KIDOMARU! COME BACK PLEASE!"  
"Well, that took longer than I thought it would. But you still did. Now what do you want?" Kidomaru asked as he walked out of the shadows. Neji's head dropped as he realized this bastard would only do it if he begged. "Well?"  
"I, I want you to suck me off, please. I'm dieing, please," Neji begged. He had a strange sense of Deja vu as Kidomaru snidely smiled and knelt in front of him. Then he took Neji's cock into his mouth and sucked. He quickly shoved his fingers into the tight hole. Neji moaned as his ass was fingered and he was sucked off. Then he threw his head back in ecstasy and yelled loudly as he came in Kidomaru's mouth. Kidomaru smiled and swallowed it all. Then he took his fingers out and watched as Neji passed out. He smiled and grabbed Neji's limp body. He quickly put wire around him, then put webbing around him. He caught up with Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon. They looked at him and smiled.  
"Finally you idiot. What took you so damn long?" Tayuya spat at him as she tossed him the coffin. He shrugged in response. Then the brats caught up with them again. "Damn it. Now what?"  
"Hey, didn't they already leave him behind," the stupid blonde one said. "Hey, you two, I'll take the coffin and you take care of them. Deal?" Kidomaru asked. Tayuya and Sakon nodded. He jumped ahead quickly. He made it to the hide out. As soon as he stepped in he heard Lord Orochimaru's screams. Then he brought Sasuke to Kabuto. then he went back to his room with his fucktoy. He unwrapped him, but left the wire on him. He went and got food and water. When he came back he was greeted with an angry glare. "Good afternoon sunshine. Want some food?"  
"No, where am I?" Neji asked looking around.  
"You sleeping beauty are in, my room," Kidomaru said. Neji tried to sit up, but was stopped by the wire binding him. Kidomaru sat on the edge of his bed and started feeding Neji. Neji kept his mouth shut evading the food and fork that was aimed at his mouth. "If you're gonna be like this then fine. We'll just get to the good part."  
With that he put the food down and climbed on top of Neji. Neji's eyes went wide. Kidomaru pulled out his erection and stroked himself until he was hard. Neji shook his head. Kidomaru shoved himself in Neji's tight pucker. "P-please, no, I-I'll eat. Please don't. P-please."  
"You'll eat?" he asked pulling out of Neji, who nodded. He smiled and pulled Neji onto his member and into his lap. They both sat upright. Kidomaru leaned over and grabbed the plate of food. He scooped some onto a fork and fed Neji. After almost everything was gone Neji shook his head.  
"N-no more. Please, I-I can't eat any more," Neji asked. Kidomaru smiled, put the food down, and lay Neji down. He was about to start fucking Neji when he opened his mouth. "Why are you being kind to me after you kidnapped and raped me?"  
"Wha? Never mind. That doesn't matter. Now shut up a-" he was cut off as Neji clenched his ass around him. Neji gave him a look that said,'why?' He shook his head. "Fine, the truth is, I think you're cute. Ok, not cute, you're really sexy. And I felt bad for doing that. Besides, I thought you'd have this kind of reaction. I mean it's not like if I asked you, you would come with me."  
"Well, I, uuuuuhhh. Huh, well, that was unexpected. That's the first time anyone's said that about me. Do you mean it?" Neji asked looking at Kidomaru suspiciously. He had a strange feeling of deja vu again. Kidomaru leaned down to Neji's ear.  
"Absolutely," he whispered in Neji's ear. Then he sucked on the lobe and let go. Neji gasped as he felt two hands running up his shirt, while Kidomaru sucked on his ear lobe. He moaned as Kidomaru pinched and twisted his nipples. "Just to clarify, you realize I wouldn't have taken you unless I like you? Right?"  
"I-I guess," Neji moaned as his arms were pulled and held above his head. Kidomaru slowly licked from Neji's jaw to his nipple. Then he kissed Neji hard in the mouth, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Neji surprisingly found himself kissing the enemy back, their tongues pushing against each other in a dance. Neji had a strange feeling of deja vu again. Kidomaru pulled away leaving a string of saliva between them. "Can I have you now?" Kidomaru asked kissing Neji's neck. Neji thought about it as Kidomaru sucked on Neji's pulse, making him moan. "N-no, I can't just give myself up that easily anymore," Neji said closing his eyes. Kidomaru stopped and pulled out of Neji. He started sucking on his pulse again. Then grabbed Neji's hardening erection and started stroking it at a quick pace. Neji moaned. "Ki-Kidomaru please f-faster. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
"Come on, cum already," Kidomaru growled against Neji's neck. Neji moaned loudly and came on Kidomaru's hand. They both sat waiting for the other to move. Neji panted and eventually fell asleep. Kidomaru got up and licked his hand clean of Neji's seed. Then he smiled and pulled a blanket over his captive. He opened the door and closed it saying, "Good night Neji."  
Neji sat up panting. Then the door opened again. Kidomaru came in with eggs, water, and bacon. Neji smiled. "You ok Neji? You look shaken up."  
"Yes, I'm fine. Why?" Neji responded as Kidomaru sat down. "I just had that dream again. That's all."  
"Oh, really? Well, I wonder are you going to eat or do I have to feed you?" Kidomaru asked a s he climbed in between Neji's legs. Neji moaned in agreement as he put his legs around Kidomaru's hips pulling him closer. Kidomaru smiled as he found Neji not wearing any pants. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down.(The sound ninja don't wear under garments because they are a waste of time) He smiled and thrust into his lover. He pulled out of Neji and thrust back in at a fast and hard pace. Kidomaru kissed Neji passionately, forcing his tongue to Neji's. Neji moaned as his prostate was hit every time. He yelled out Kidomaru's name as he came on their stomachs. "Neji, what did you mean when I first brought you and you said you could't give yourself up as easily anymore?"  
"I said that because my uncle used to abuse me and fuck me all the time. So I was trying to get stronger and resist the urge to surrender. Kidomaru, do you think they're even looking for me?"  
"Sure, I mean you've only been gone for four years and you're a great ninja. So why wouldn't they be?" he asked as he kissed Neji's neck. Neji giggled as Kidomaru's hands brushed a ticklish spot on his side. Kidomaru stopped and went back to that spot and ran his hand over it again. Neji started laughing as Kidomaru tickled him.

Meanwhile in Konoha

"But Granny, we need to find Sasuke as soon as possible," Naruto said loudly as Tsunade rubbed her temples. Sakura agreed with a nod.  
"Naruto, Sakura, I understand that you both want Sasuke back, but we don't have a team captain besides Shikamaru available and he is still a little unstable. So, I don't know what to tell you. Unless Kakashi comes back then you'll have to ask Shikamaru," Tsunade said shaking her head. "Go get your little team you want to take. Now leave me to my work."  
Naruto and Sakura ran out of the room saying thank you. They ran around looking for certain people. "Sakura, you're not going."  
"What?" Sakura asked. THey stopped.  
"You're staying here. Not going," Naruto said slowly. Sakura shook her head. Naruto quickly jumped off. He found Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Choji, and Lee. "Alright guys I have a pretty good idea of where Sasuke is. That is our mission find Sasuke and bring him back. Any questions?"  
"Yes, are you sure I should be the leader? I mean last time didn't go well," Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodded. "Alright then."  
"Ok, let's set out as soon as possible," Naruto said and they all nodded. Then they set off. Naruto showed them the possible place of where Sasuke might be. All there was, was plants. "They're genjutsu," Shikamaru said releasing it. There was an opening and they jumped down. Shino quickly sent his bugs to explore. A moment later they came back. Shino pointed down a hall and every one went that way. They froze as they heard someone laughing. Everyone looked at each other. Then they started forward towards the room. Then the laughing stopped. They stopped as the door opened and the man with six arms came out giggling slightly. Shino took action and swarmed him with bugs. Shikamaru nodded to him. "Alright where is Sasuke?"  
"Why should I tell you?" the man asked as Shino's bugs moved from his mouth. Shino leaned next to him and whispered something. Then the six armed man shivered. "He, he's gone. You can just give up now."  
"What?!" Naruto said angrily. The others held him back.  
"He is Lord Orochimaru. Sasuke no longer exists. So just go home, or is Sasuke all you people care about?" he asked. They all looked confused.  
"What do you mean?" Choji asked.  
"So he is all that matters," the enemy said smiling.  
"That is a lie, I came on this mission to find my missing team mate! That is the only reason I came on this mission!" Lee said loudly. They all shooshed him. Then Kiba sniffed the air.  
"Guys in their. There's some one without chakra," Kiba reported. They all started to the room. Shikamaru looked at their captive. He was frowning. "Who ever or what ever it is he doesn't want us to find it," Shikamaru said looking at the door. They quickly opened the door.

Neji slept peacefully. He heard the door open as Kidomaru left him in the room. Then he heard a few voices and a loud yell. Then the door opened fast. That wasn't going to wake Neji from his sleep. That is until some one hugged him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the person. "L-Lee?"  
"Neji, I knew you were ok. I'm so glad to see you. Are you alright?" Lee asked looking at Neji. Neji's eyes widened. Then he noticed the swarm of bugs on Kidomaru.  
"What're you all doing here?!" Neji asked looking at them.  
"Well, we uuuuu," Naruto stuttered.  
"They came for Sasuke," Kidomaru said from the hall. Neji looked at them.  
"Is that true?" he asked incredulously. Naruto avoided his gaze, Shikamaru sighed, Kiba looked to the right, Choji stared at the floor, and Shino just looked forward. Lee shook his head.  
"I came looking for you Neji. I came on this mission to find you. That is the only reason I came here! Hinata-Sama, Me, Tenten, even Gai-Sensei, we all missed you. So every chance we got we looked for you," Lee said with tears streaming down his face. Lee hugged Neji's stomach while Neji glared at the others. They all looked as another door opened down the hall. "What's all this noise?" Sasuke asked coming out of a room. Naruto smiled.  
"Sasuke, we found you, now you can come home," he said loudly. Sasuke looked at Naruto and the others wide-eyed. He shook his head.  
"Naruto, I can't come back. But, you can stay here," he said behind Naruto. Sasuke scooped Naruto up in his arms and carried him to his room. Naruto screamed and kicked the whole time. Shikamaru started after but was caught by something. He looked and gasped.  
"But you were dead," Shikamaru choked out.  
"Well, I guess not," Tayuya said pulling him. He clawed the ground trying to get away as Choji went to grab his hands. Choji was stopped and picked up. Jirobo laughed as he carried Choji away. Kiba graced Choji's and Shikamaru's hands and held on. Then he felt two hands running up his shirt. Kiba remained calm until he felt his hands being pried off his friends' hands. Then they were gone. Kiba screamed after them as he was dragged away leaving Shino alone with Akamaru. Then he jumped on and they left the hide out for the leaf. Kidomaru went into his room to find Neji glaring at the wall with Lee still attached. Kidomaru started toward Neji when someone sped in and was gone. He looked and the green clad ninja was gone. He sat next to Neji on his bed. Kidomaru slowly rubbed Neji's shoulder in comforting circles. Neji looked at him.  
"Why? Why did they all come for Sasuke?" Neji asked tearing up. Kidomaru hugged him. Neji sobbed into his shoulder. "Why does no one but my cousin and team miss me? Why am I not as important as Sasuke?"  
"Shhhhhh, it's ok Neji. I'm here, don't worry," Kidomaru said rubbing Neji's back. Neji sobbed for a while then looked up at Kidomaru. "You done now?"  
"Yes. Kidomaru, why is it that I know I should hate you because you took me from the village, but I can't hate you? Instead I find myself falling for you," Neji said looking at him. Kidomaru looked down at him and smiled. He gently pulled Neji up to his face and kissed him gently. Neji melted into that kiss. Then he shifted so he was laying in Kidomaru's lap kissing him. Kidomaru put his hand gently under Neji's head pulling him up to his mouth. Neji and him both moaned into each other's mouths. Kidomaru smiled against Neji's soft lips. He deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue into Neji's well known mouth. They quickly started stripping. Neji pushed Kidomaru down and straddled him. He smiled down at Kidomaru. He lifted himself of Kidomaru's stomach and pushed himself onto Kidomaru's hard erection. He quickly started moving his hips, making his lover moan. Neji lifted himself off of Kidomaru then slowly slid back on. Kidomaru moaned as Neji slowly slid down his member. After ten minutes of slow torture Kidomaru grabbed Neji's hips and started puling him into his fast thrusts. He hit Neji's prostate dead on every time. Then Kidomaru started stroking Neji's rock hard cock. He started slow then got faster as Neji moaned loudly. Neji's head flew back, his hair sticking to his sweaty chest. Kidomaru quickly switched them so he was on top and kissed Neji. He thrust faster and harder than he ever did before. Neji yelled into Kidomaru's mouth as he came on their stomach. Kidomaru thrust a few more times and came in Neji. He looked down at the brunette and smiled. Neji panted and pulled Kidomaru down to him. "Kidomaru, can I tell you something?"  
"Of course Neji, what is it?" Kidomaru asked running his fingers over Neji's face. Neji made a strange face. Kidomaru looked at him confused. "What do you want to tell me?"  
"That this is all familiar and I feel like I've known you for forever, but it's only these last four years that I've known you," Neji said touching Kidomaru's face. Kidomaru grabbed Neji's hand.  
"Neji, I didn't want to tell you 'cause I thought you would leave. But there was an incednt with the Cloud and leaf with your father, it was a hoax. Orochimaru-Sama wanted the byakugan. So he had stolen a baby years before, but it had yet to develop the Byakugan and he altered its appearance to make it seem younger than it was. So I guess now it would be about twenty... uuummm, twenty- five. But he looks so much younger than that," Kidomaru explained.  
"What's the point in telling me all of this?" Neji asked as Kidomaru looked at him. He sighed.  
"The point is, well he also replace his memory so no one would suspect him of anything. Orochimaru-Sama had let him grow attached to some one. Heh, Tayuya tried her ass off to get him. But he instead grew attached to me. Coarse back then I didn't socialize. I was more of a stick to myself and no one else kinda person. But any way, we grew closer than we were supposed to. So when it was time for him to leave we cried and said we'd see each other again. Orochimaru-Sama took him and gave him to the brother of the leader of the Hyuga clan. The clan leader Knew. Now I have you back. But you can still leave if you want. I won't hold you here," Kidomaru said crawling off of Neji. He had started putting his clothes back on when Neji hugged him. "Neji?"  
"I am already home then. I'm not going any where," Neji said hugging Kidomaru's waist tighter. "Come on Neji. We need showers," Kidomaru said getting up. They both left the room after Neji dressed.  
"How about a bath? Outside?" Neji asked pulling Kidomaru's hand. He sighed and followed. They Took off their clothes and Climbed into the pond. Neji swam around for a bit. Then he felt water fall on his face. He turned and looked at Kidomaru, who shrugged. Then he felt more water run over his face. He looked over to see nothing. He looked around and Kidomaru was gone. Neji felt the panic envelope him as he looked for Kidomaru. Then he froze as something ran up his leg. It kept going until it found his limp cock. He couldn't move. Then he gasped as something warm encircled his dick. He figured it was a mouth as it started sucking. He moaned as they licked from his base to head and took it back into their mouth. Then they ran their fingers bye his ass and pushed their fingers into Neji. Before he knew it he had cum in their mouth and they were kissing his body up to his nipples. He looked down at his lover and flicked him. "Don't do that. You scared me half to death."  
"Sorry," he answered smiling. He lifted Neji and got out of the pond. They both put on clean clothes and went inside. Orochimaru smiled as they walked by.  
"Kidomaru, may I speak with you?" Orochimaru asked. Kidomaru looked at him and put Neji down. Orochimaru glared at the brunette until he left.  
Kidomaru looked at Orochimaru. "Yes sir?"  
"I have a favor to ask you. It is about your lover. He needs to go. He might seem like he loves you. but he could be undercover, to earn your trust and gain our secrets. I need you to kill him to ensure our safety. Can you do that for me?" he asked as Kidomaru looked at his feet. Then he looked up angrily and nodded. "Oh my, Kidomaru are you angry?"  
"Yes sir, I am angry that some one would pretend to be in love with me just to gain information on us,"Kidomaru reported angrily. Orochimaru nodded.  
"Do it when he's asleep, so we don't hear him," Orochimaru ordered. Kidomaru nodded again. He started walking to his room when he noticed Sasuke going in. He grabbed his arm.  
"What do you think you're doing Sasuke?" Kidomaru asked as Sasuke shook of his hand.  
"I want to try all of them. Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Choji, I wanted to try them all. So the last one I need is Neji. Or do you want me to report you for making me unhappy?" Sasuke countered. Kidomaru looked at the door and sighed. He stepped away from the door and it close with a loudish bang. He sighed and looked at the door. Soon enough Kidomaru could hear Neji moaning and yelling in pleasure. But he never called Sasuke's name. After Kidomaru heard Sasuke moan then the door opened and Sasuke came back out. "Neji is my second choice after Kiba. Sakon, Ukon, hand him over," Sasuke commanded looking over at the two. They both looked sadly at Kiba and handed him over. Sasuke tossed Naruto to them and they smiled slightly. Kidomaru went into his room and looked at Neji. he was asleep. Kidomaru closed the door and picked up Neji. Then he used his other arms to pull the sheets and blanket off of the bed. He got another set and put them on the bed. Then he lay Neji on it and covered him with the blanket. Neji shifted onto his side and snuggled the pillow. Kidomaru sighed and shook his head. He gently kissed Neji's cheek. Neji turned his head and kissed Kidomaru. He reached up and pulled Sasuke's head down to his. Kidomaru climbed onto the bed and pulled out his erection. Neji smiled and opened his legs, waiting. Kidomaru shoved himself into Neji, making him moan.  
"You're a lot bigger than Sasuke. It feels much better this way," Neji said as Kidomaru thrust into him mercilessly. Neji slightly cringed at the roughness of it. Kidomaru kept the pace regardless of Neji. He Suddenly came in Neji with a loud moan. Kidomaru pulled out of Neji. He climbed down from the bed. He went and punched the wall. Neji sat up quickly looking at the spot Kidomaru punched. There was a large dent now. Neji shrank back frightened as Kidomaru turned towards him with an angry glare. Before he knew what happened Kidomaru was on him kissing him again. He pulled Kidomaru down to him. Then he gasped as some thing pushed its way into his ribs. Kidomaru kept the kiss going as Neji gasped for breath. "K-Kido-maru, w-why? W-why did y-ou do this?"  
"You were a threat to Lord Orochimaru. Besides I only brought you here to entertain myself. You were just a fuck toy for me. That's all. I knew you had changed from when you were taken," Kidomaru answered. Then he leaned down and kissed Neji one last time. "Good bye Neji."  
"K-Ki-Kido-maru, I-I-I'm sorry it en-ended this w-ay. I-I wish i-it did-n't. I'm so-sorry. I-I-I l-love y-," Neji stopped and went limp. He stared off into space not breathing. Kidomaru realized what he did and tears ran down his face. He hugged Neji and kissed his forehead.  
"N-Neji, I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry, I love you. I'm so sorry," he cried as he hugged Neji tightly. He sadly let go of the body and pulled the sheet over it. He shook his head and calmed down. He summoned a spider and gave it the body to preserve in a special web. Then it disappeared with the body. He sighed and went to report to Orochimaru. Sasuke came out of his room and stopped him. "What?"  
"I want Neji," Sasuke said lazily.  
"You have the dog boy. Besides, you can't have him. He's gone," Kidomaru responded annoyed. Sasuke looked at him doubtingly.  
"What do you mean gone?" Sasuke asked.  
"Kidomaru looked at him and said angrily, "He's dead."  
With that Kidomaru pushed passed him and went to Orochimaru. "It's done, he's dead."  
"Excellent, Kidomaru is some thing wrong?" Orochimaru asked. He shook his head. He promptly went back to his room.

Three years later

Kidomaru got up early as planned. He sneaked to Sasuke's room. Sasuke was sleeping soundly in his bed, while Kiba lay on the floor. Kidomaru went over and held down Sasuke's arms and covered his mouth. Then he stabbed Sasuke seven times in the chest. Kidomaru looked over to see Kiba cowering in his little bed. He motioned for him to follow. They went around getting the other captives and then went to get something from the lab. Kidomaru found it, a surenge, and they escaped. Kidomaru summoned the spider with Neji's body and injected it with the surenge. Neji blinked and sat up. Kidomaru had disappeared. Naruto and the others helped him up. "What happened?"  
"We dunno, the dude with six arms let us go, after killing Sasuke," Kiba answered. Neji nodded and looked around. The others started jumping away. "Kidomaru, thank you," Neji whispered as he started jumping. They got back to the village and wen to Hokage Office. They reported a failed mission and went home. Neji knocked on the door and it opened. Hinata looked at her cousin standing before he. She smiled and led him to his room. There was food and water waiting for him. He smiled and thanked Hinata. Then he ate and drank 'till he fell asleep. Kidomaru quickly jumped away leading the other sound Ninja to his trap. By the time they realized it was a trap they were dead. As he lay dieing some one came and picked him up. When he woke up his body was sore and every thing was white. He looked around to see Neji asleep in a chair by his bed. He looked down at is hand in both of Neji's. He squeezed them then started falling asleep again. Neji blinked awake to see Kidomaru looking at him sadly. "Kidomaru, how are you feeling?"  
"I've been better," Kidomaru answered looking at him. "But now that you're here I'll be fine."  
Neji smiled and kissed him. Neji and Kidomaru both fell asleep in the hospital, smiling. They knew things were going to be one hell of a ride.


End file.
